


From Hero to Zero

by Ahrima



Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Filming, M/M, Medical Torture, Psychological Torture, Snuff, The characters don't even have tags!?, Torture, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrima/pseuds/Ahrima
Summary: After another unsuccessful attempt to kill Roc, Zero finds himself a star in Hidou's new movie.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	From Hero to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this!!

_Kill Roc Hijoushiki!!!_

The words repeated over and over again like a broken record in Zero’s mind. With each brisk step in the nicknamed Pitch Black World, the words grew louder, and stronger. He wasn’t here in this accursed world as a tourist of any kind. He would never come here in leisure. No, he was here for business. And that business was to

_Kill Roc Hijoushiki!!!_

And nothing else. He had come here more times than he would’ve wanted, each time a failure. But this time would be different. This time for sure, he will finally

_Kill Roc Hijoushiki!!!_

Zero caught sight of a blue haired demon amidst a sea of busying demons, all crowded together in a tight narrow street. He knew Roc would be here. Roc always came to this disgusting street to buy groceries after work on this specific day. He knew of his enemy’s patterns like the back of his own hand. Zero swam against the current of oncoming demons, pushing them aside as they got in his way. That idiot Roc did not notice yet; too busy paying for groceries. Roc was almost in reaching distance, but he began walking away. Soon leaving the stands, going farther away from Zero. Like a coward-- albeit, a coward that was unaware of his stalker. But try as Roc might, he would not escape his fate tonight. For Zero’s mind was set to

_Kill Roc Hijoushiki!!!_

Now the two were in an empty street, away from the ruckus of the street markets. The demon was still unaware that Zero was only a few steps behind him. This was it. Being ignorant of his surroundings would be Roc’s downfall. Quickening his pace with swords outstretched, Zero made his killing move against his idiot prey. He shouted his battle cry for the final time.

_“Kill Roc Hijoushiki!!!”_

...And then he was hit by darkness.

\--

It was by a lucky chance that Hidou had found a particular green-ish haired angel, sticking out like an eyesore in the market. The angel looked so determined, that Hidou found himself pulling out his camcorder, and silently following it to see where or what it was doing. Something interesting was about to happen with the angel. Something that would sell to his audience. Indeed, his hunch was right, as he found himself filming a standoff between an unsuspecting Roc and the angel. Roc was amazing at beating angels, but this angel seemed like he’ll put up a good fight. The angel started his attack, swords outstretched and then closing in around Roc’s neck. Hidou grew excited in anticipation of the opponent’s move. This fight was going to be a long, brutal one!

_BONK._

Swords falling to the ground with a clank, along with the angel.

Swiftly, Roc had turned around and whacked the angel hard on the head with his baton. The fight was not over yet. It couldn’t be. Surely Roc was going to play with the angel more. That blue hot-head loved to mess up angels! But instead of more violence, Roc only put the baton back into its holster, and picked up the grocery bags which had fallen to the ground due to the attack.

Camera still in hand, Hidou leapt out of his hiding place. “Aren’t you going to continue the fight?” he asked. Roc seemed surprised-- yet not too surprised-- that Hidou had been secretly filming this encounter.

“Nah, I promised my shrimp that we’d have a picnic tonight.” Roc replied with a shrug. “Sorry.” he added. Turning away from the literal fallen angel and Hidou, and beginning to walk away.

“Well, then what am I supposed to do!?” Hidou called after Roc.

“I dunno, you’re the film director or whatever! Figure something out yourself!” Roc replied dismissively as he walked further and further away.

The film director looked down at the angel. This anticlimactic plot twist was not foreseen. He couldn’t let it end here, especially with how much time and effort he had used just following the angel around. No, the audience would hate Hidou if he allowed it to end here. They deserve better. He must fix this predicament, even if it meant getting his hands dirty.

Shutting off the camera and putting it carefully into its bag, Hidou grabbed the angel by the legs with his now freed up hands. Already Hidou had a new plot in mind for the poor angel. He dragged the body towards the location he knew would be the perfect spot for the next scene. And he could only hope it would be perfect for his loyal watchers.

\--

Zero’s head throbbed with pain as he slowly returned to consciousness. It was so dark… If he was awake, then why was it so dark? He realized he was sitting… and couldn’t get up. Everytime he tried, a burning sensation scraped his skin. Why couldn’t he get up? He tried to speak, to yell out, yet he found himself biting down on perhaps a rag that muffled his speech to nothingness. He killed Roc Hijoushiki, didn’t he? Was Fumus punishing him for going to the underworld without permission? Why couldn’t he see!?

_Lights._

As if it read his thoughts, light blared into his face from all directions, burning and searing his eyes like the sun itself. The world was blurry from the headache and bright light. He tried to calm himself. If this was Fumus’ doing, then surely he was safe-- or as safe as one could be with the god.

Zero took a few deep breaths, deciding to take stock of where he was. Thanks to the awful light, he was able to make out why he couldn’t move. Looking down, hair shielding his eyes from the light, he saw that he was stuck in a cold, steel chair. Arms tied behind his back, ankles tied to the legs of the chair with itchy rope. So that’s why it hurt to move. Squinting, Zero faced the lights, which he realized were shining from large, square lamps that were all around him. Like ones used in play productions... or maybe movies?

From the darkness a little behind the lights, Zero could see red dots, and something like a reflective lens. Just like the lamps, they were set all around the angel. It took a moment for Zero to realize what they were.

_Camera._

He was being filmed? Was this another way for Fumus to make sure the angel would never forget his humiliation? Focussing on the camera set in front of him, Zero noticed how professional it looked. Though Zero knew how powerful and all-knowing his god was, he was surprised that Fumus would know-- or care-- enough to use expensive, fancy equipment for a quick lesson.

A noise snapped Zero out of his musing. A steel cart wheeled out of the darkness. Its table was only a little taller than Zero’s eye-level, yet he was able to see its contents. An assortment of tools. Some seemed to be surgical, yet others-- like a power drill-- seemed brutishly for construction. Seeing these tools made the angel lose control of his breathing once again, yet he tried to reason with himself, that so long as it was his god’s doing, it’ll be okay.

But it wasn’t his god’s doing. A figure appeared out of the shadows. It wore a white lab coat. Zero looked up to see the face that blocked only a portion of the light. It wore glasses. Ah, it wasn’t Fumus at all! Zero’s eyes widen, feeling his stomach drop. It had horns. He was being held captive by a demon!

_Action._

As soon as he realized this was not Fumus’ doing but a demon’s, Zero began wildly struggling in the chair. Cursing as loud as he could despite the muffle. Flinging his body weight around in hopes that it might move the chair, or better yet, remove the ropes that scorched his skin with every movement.

The demon grabbed the power drill from the table. His movements were so casual, so concise. Like a surgeon. Perhaps he was a doctor. He was wearing a lab coat, after all. If he was, then perhaps he was going to do some strange demonic surgery on the angel… Like stealing his organs! This disgusted Zero, causing his movements to be more violent, which finally rocked the almost immoveable chair.

“Do you know what you are?” The demon grabbed Zero’s chin, forcing the struggling angel to stare directly into his dark gaze. “You’re my star.” A whirring sound began from the power drill. “And I’m your director.” The whirring grew louder as it closed in on Zero’s right ear. Try as he might, he couldn’t move his head away thanks to the stabilizing grasp of the director. “Be compliant to your director, and the audience will adore you.” Muffled screaming in pain erupted from Zero as the whirring turned deafening. His ear bled not only from how loud the sound was, but how the point of the drill was whirling right into the ear canal. No matter how much he wanted to move his head away, to protect his pained ear, he couldn’t. His cursed assailant held him in place by that one lousy hand. The demon pushed the drill further into the ear. It felt as if he was drilling into the brain itself.

Without any warning, the demon yanked the active drill out, pulling along a discharge mixture of blood, wax, and mucus. As the demon removed his hand from Zero, the angel’s head immediately hung down. The world was spinning. His face was drenched with tears, snot, and saliva. Zero couldn’t hear anything in his damaged ear, yet he couldn’t process this information. He could barely think at all-- the pain and terror were too much.

Hidou stood up straight, using a tissue to wipe off the fluids on his hand that was used to hold the angel. He moved aside so the front camera could take in the view of the frightened angel. Yes. Good. They barely began the second act, and the angel was already a mess. The audience will love this drama. The more pain-- the more drama-- the better. He set the silent power drill onto the cart. The next scene should be better than the first. Hidou’s hand hovered over the tools, looking for one best suited for this film. He couldn’t harm the other ear. Repetitive actions were a bore for the audience. Plus he needed the angel to hear for the climatic final act.  
An idea struck Hidou. The angel loved to yell things out. If the angel didn’t, such as yelling that absurd cry at Roc, perhaps he would’ve won the fight. Hidou picked up a scalpel and a self retaining retractor. The demon will simply do the angel a painful favor.

Hidou knelt down once more. His stupid, beautiful star moved flailed his head from side to side, as an attempt to stop another attack to his face. The angel was in for a surprise then. His director forced the star’s head up with one hand, while the scalpel sliced a minimalistic line vertically on the throat. A swift switch of tools, and the scissors-like retractor held the wound open.

Zero’s head was still now. Still enough for Hidou to remove his hand from holding it. The angel could feel the tool and pain in his neck. “Good.” Hidou’s mouth curved for a moment, before returning to its serious expression. “You’re learning to be a compliant star.”

The scalpel flicked around in the throat, as if searching for something. Zero closed his eyes. His head was still, in fear of movement making the literal pain in the neck worse. The scalpel continued its search, every now and then stopping on a piece of flesh and poking it. Teasing it. It stopped suddenly. hooked onto what seemed to be two thick “strings”. The vocal cords. Without a moment of hesitation, Hidou jerked the scalpel out, tearing the fleshy threads with him. Zero’s body convulsed, and he was unable to hold his head still any longer. His head shook violently, He tried to scream, yet the muffled scream surged pain into his already uncomfortable throat.

Standing up again with the removal of the tools, the director dropped the flesh pieces onto Zero’s lap. For dramatic flair, of course. Not that the angel would (or could) bend his wounded neck to see the piece of himself that had been taken out. Now it was time for the third and final act. This was when his star’s climax, and resolve shall be.

The scalpel cut off the rag that muffled the angel. Hidou slipped off screen, allowing the cameras to give their undivided attention to Zero-- to the star.

“Hey, tell us how much you hate Roc.” the director commanded.

The star gave a quiet moan-like sound. Saliva and blood dripped from his mouth.

“Oh, he can’t hear us.” The director spoke louder for the half-deaf star. “What did you want to do? You came here to do it.”

“...ill...sh…” The un-muffled star couldn’t speak.

“Our star is so camera shy.”

No, it was impossible for the star to speak.

“Kill Roc Hijoushiki. Right, that’s what you said?” The director encouraged the star from behind the cameras.

A weak nod to the head. And what’s this? A weak smile too. The star was reminded of his attack, and though he couldn’t remember the ending well, the star believed he had won. Despite all the tribulations the star went through, this gave the star such a false sense of joy.

“Tsk tsk.” The director shook his head disapprovingly at his naive star. “You failed to kill Roc Hijoushiki. That’s why you’re here, after all. You failed.”

The star’s eyes widened like moons at this twist. Newly formed tears dripped down his cheeks. He silently sobbed and writhed around.

“It’s true.” The director consoled the mourning star. “He knocked you out. You’re too pathetic to beat him.” The director zoomed the front camera into the crying, hopeless, bloodied face of his charming star.

A perfect ending shot to a perfect movie.

The cameras stopped rolling, the bright lamps turned off, and the room’s shabby ceiling lights were turned on. Hidou grinned sharply at a job well done. “And that’s a wrap.” he called out to the broken angel. He put away his sacred filmmaking tools, and then made sure to cut off the angel’s restraints. Free from his restraints, the angel fell to the floor like an emotional ragdoll. Hidou, carrying his bags of tools, walked towards the door. Before he left through the room, the director turned around and called out to Zero:

“I’ll let you know when I have another role for you, my star.”

END.


End file.
